


Hers in Hell

by praisemadamespellman



Series: Smut [4]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Kink, Dominance, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Mistress/Pet, Porn with Feelings, Shibari, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praisemadamespellman/pseuds/praisemadamespellman
Summary: After her death, Mary Wardwell finds herself in Hell as Lilith's play thing.
Relationships: Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith & Original Mary Wardwell
Series: Smut [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959571
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Hers in Hell

Mary Wardwell’s breasts pressed against the tight pull of her cashmere sweater as she struggled against her bonds, the rough sisal rope cutting into her tender wrists, leaving red marks behind. Her traditional pencil skirt had been replaced by a latex hobble skirt, severely restricting her movement, and her sensible flats had been traded in for ballet boots with seven inch heels, forcing her to walk on her toes. Dressed like this, Mary preferred only to stand and await her fate; movement was not only painful but nearly impossible. 

Shifting uncomfortably, her toes aching on pointe, Mary pulled at the ropes that held her in place in front of Lilith’s throne. She had no idea how long it had been since she’d been stabbed in the neck. Time was different in Hell, days running into days running into nights - time simply didn’t exist without the presence of the sun and moon. There were days when Lilith kept her awake far past the point of exhaustion and there were days when Mary saw no one and merely slept. Not only had Lilith stolen her face and her life, she’d become Lilith’s plaything.

Bored, trying to keep the anticipation and anxiety at bay as she waited for the Queen of Hell to return, Mary tried to sit. Unable to bend her knees, the brunette had to gingerly fall up the stairs of the throne onto the palms of her hands, then roll over onto her ass, her legs thrust straight out in front of her. She sighed with relief to feel the pressure ease from her toes, and she shoved her glasses up the bridge of her nose, blowing hair out of her face as she settled on the step.

“Did I say you could sit down?” Lilith’s voice made the hair on Mary’s neck stand up and she craned her neck to see Lilith magically seated on the throne that had been empty only seconds ago.

Mary began to sweat, she knew it would be quite the scene to attempt to stand again, and without the ability to bend her knees she doubted very much that she would be successful. As her mind whirled with possible solutions to her problem, the rope around her wrists was yanked and she felt herself dragged roughly against the stairs. Grunting, Mary tried to swivel around and fishtail her way up the stairs as Lilith pulled her closer. Using her hands, she pushed off a stair, landing on her hip on the next one up, carrying on like a drunken mermaid until she found herself at Lilith’s feet, blushing furiously. 

“I’m sorry Mistress, I wasn’t sure how long you’d be and my feet were getting sore.” Mary looked up at Lilith through dark lashes, attempting to look coy. 

The pair had been playing this game for some time and Mary was beginning to enjoy the familiar rhythm of her submission. Even when Lilith hurt her, she took great care to kiss her better afterwards; the Queen of Hell knew how to pamper her favourite pet and Mary thoroughly enjoyed the attention, unlike anything she’d ever experienced on Earth. Being a martyr came easily to Mary, she understood how to give of herself, and submitting to Lilith came with such sweet rewards, the woman was eager to offer herself again and again. 

“When I put you somewhere, Mary, I expect you to stay exactly as I left you until I return. No matter how long it takes.” Lilith’s voice was low, chiding the former teacher and reaching down to grasp her chin firmly. “Understand?”

“Yes.” Mary whispered, swallowed hard at the feel of Lilith’s fingertips pressed tightly against her jawline. The thrill and electricity that followed Lilith’s touch was still accompanied by confusing emotions which only added to the slickness between her thighs.

“Yes…..w h a t?” Lilith’s grip tightened and Mary felt her nails digging half moons into her flesh.

“Mistress! Yes, Mistress!” Relief washed over Mary as Lilith smiled and she scrambled to right herself as the Mother of Demons used demon strength to pull the slight mortal into her lap. 

Taking the free end of the double column tie around Mary’s wrists, Lilith pulled it up and over Mary’s head, forcing the woman’s breasts to strain against her soft plum-coloured sweater. Holding the rope taut with her teeth, Lilith smoothed her hands around Mary’s ribs, sinking under her sweater to drag her nails across the lacey bra adorning her breasts. Mary moaned and arched her back, eager for Lilith’s touch, making the demoness smile and growl low against her pet’s ear; “Good girl.”

Seated in Lilith’s lap, her legs trapped within her skirt, her forced pointe dangling, with wandering hands beneath her sweater, Mary trembled when she realized a crowd was forming at the base of the throne. The hordes of Hell had amassed beneath them, their forked tongues flickering as if they could taste Mary’s scent in the air, hungry for more. Their pock-marked and bloody flesh, a nightmare to behold. Mary automatically pressed her thighs together and groaned in protest, wiggling and trying to press herself back against Lilith - away from the demons beneath her.

Lilith raised a brow and removed her hands, grinning when Mary pouted. Taking the extra rope from her teeth, she pulled down harder, watching as Mary’s elbows lifted to the sky and her fists drove deeper between her shoulder blades. Lilith brought the rope under Mary’s breasts, then back to twist around itself then back the other way, tying a knot to keep the woman’s hands exactly where she wanted them. 

Mary struggled, sliding precariously close to falling off of Lilith’s lap but the demoness grabbed the woman’s hips and pulled her back, “Careful precious, those ugly things down there are eager for you to fall into their clutches.”

“Please Mistress….” Mary whispered, closing her eyes against the hideous sight, turning her face into her bicep, “...keep me safe.” 

The tension of the rope took Mary’s choice away, even if she wanted to escape, she was unable to and in that, there was peace. She didn’t need to make any decisions, she could live vividly within this moment and all the emotions it evoked. When Lilith pulled the rope taut, the pressure and ache reminded Mary of the fragility of her body, making her feel small and vulnerable, inviting her to be more pliable and relaxed, to lean into the hands that moulded her. Within Lilith’s bonds and in her care, Mary felt safe for the first time in a long time. 

“You’re as safe as anyone would be in Hell, girl.” Lilith enjoyed toying with Mary’s fears, slowly sliding the girl off her lap to stand in front of her. “Now, be a good pet and stand still.” 

Mary stood proudly, despite her aching toes and her fear of falling into the crowd of devils and demons below her, looking out at the mass below, she lifted her chin and stared down her nose at them. She felt important, here on the pedestal of Hell, the undivided attention of the Queen raining down on her. _Reigning_ on her. Mary smiled at her mental gymnastics, the wordplay she amused herself with, as she waited for whatever was to come next. She’d always been particularly clever but her quiet demeanour never lent itself to others making that discovery about her, instead, she had glossed over most of her life. Not now...now she stood on the throne of Hell, on display, beneath the orchestrating hands of the Queen. 

She held her breath as Lilith peeled the latex skirt from her hips, rolling the hem down the length of her thigh, slick with sweat, and once it hit her knees it fell with a _slap_ to the ground. She felt a soft smoothness against her lips, pressing into them, and she parted them to welcome a cloth gag which was tied tightly around her head. Mary felt Lilith pull her back into her lap, fingers gripping her knees and spreading them apart before dragging her sharp talons along the soft inner thigh flesh. The brunette sucked air between her teeth as she grimaced, the nails leaving thin red marks in their wake, as her legs fell open. 

Lilith’s mouth was hot on her ear, her tongue snaking out to slide along the jaw bone just beneath it; “I’m going to fuck you in front of our audience, Mary, and when you cum they will all know that you belong to me.” Then the Queen of Hell slid her hand down Mary’s belly and beneath the beautifully ornate black lace that hid her virginal assets from the prying eyes below. 

Mary closed her eyes, fighting against the waves of panic that rose in her chest at being this vulnerable and exposed. Leaning back against Lilith, she tried to turn in towards the demoness and was rewarded with a warm arm snaking around her torso to pull her even closer. Feeling held and protected, even as she was used and presented, Mary’s anxiety melted into her arousal and she felt her hips begin to roam, reaching out to Lilith’s wandering fingers. 

“That’s it pet...dance for me.” Lilith’s fingers strummed and slid, sinking deeper into and out of Mary, slick with her desire. 

Mary moaned, horrified to realize a small line of drool was beginning to form at the corner of her mouth. She froze, pulling her legs closed, as she considered jumping from Lilith’s lap, her eyes desperately seeking a way out. Lilith’s movements paused, as if waiting for Mary to make a decision, and the brunette felt the Queen of Hell’s lips brush softly against her tied wrists. A pardon, quiet understanding, patience. The arm around her torso moved to place a hand over Mary’s heart, pressing against it; and Mary’s heart reached out to beat against that open palm, a caged bird aching to be pulled free and held. Lilith waited and Mary, recognizing this was her safe space, made a decision.

Swallowing hard, straightening in Lilith’s lap, Mary Wardwell spread her thighs deftly, arching her back once more with pride, giving up everything she used to be for something more, whispering around her gag with a muffled voice, “Yes, Mistress.” Her hips moved with wanton abandon as Lilith’s fingers responded to her eagerness. 

“Cum for me. Mine.” The low growl in Mary’s ear and the possessive title sent her; releasing her fears, her shame, and her guilt, Lilith’s puppet soaked her panties and cried out loudly against the cloth in her mouth which was quickly replaced by Lilith’s dripping fingers. Mary greedily sucked Lilith’s fingers deeper into her mouth, tasting herself and realizing she sat sullied, disheveled, exposed, and vulnerable without shame. This one act and Lilith’s claim on her had set her on another plane of existence, one she’d never imagined would ever be presented to her.

“Good girl...” Mary rolled her shoulders as Lilith released the rope around her ribs, bringing her bound hands over her head and into her lap with a sigh. 

The brunette shoved her glasses up on the bridge of her nose and glared down at the hordes of Hell hissing and spitting, causing a commotion over the place of Queen of Hell’s pet being taken by a mere mortal. Mary watched the angry mob as it moved like a wave, touching the steps and then backing up as if burned, and she smiled widely. She’d found her place in the World and it was beneath it. Wiggling herself out of Lilith’s lap, Mary stood tall and looked down at the demons beneath her, daring them with her glare to try and take her place at Lilith’s feet.

“Mary.” The absence of any term of endearment or even debasement made the blood in the brunette’s veins run cold and she turned slowly. Her eyes fell on the red leather collar in Lilith’s hands then back up to her icy blue eyes. “You have a choice here. You have been a martyr all of your life, sacrificing yourself to your God, your fiance to mine, and even your life for a stranger’s. I am not asking you to sacrifice anything else, unless that is without a doubt, the path you choose to take. I have seen a glimpse of what you are capable of when you truly let go and give freely of yourself and I want nothing less but I took your life and I can restore it - if that is what you want.” 

To prove her good will, Lilith snapped her fingers and Mary suddenly found herself in a tweed skirt and flats, standing at the foot of Lilith’s throne, unbound and stunned. The familiar clothes should have comforted her, a reminder from home where her life had been, but they felt awkward and uncomfortable. Her life above ground had been anything but idyllic and Mary Wardwell was tired of feeling like an afterthought. She had been a follower all her life but finally, here was someone worth following. 

Mary Wardwell shook her head and held Lilith’s gaze as she gripped the hem of her sweater and pulled it up over her head, tossing it aside. Unzipping her skirt, she quickly pushed it down and kicked it over to her sweater along with her shoes. Swallowing hard, she searched Lilith’s face for approval but saw only neutrality. Her mind spun as she realized that someone like Lilith would only want to possess someone as equally strong (in different ways) and that inspired her to shed the rest of her clothes. The black lace fluttered to land on the stairs as the final connection to her Earthly-self and she stood naked before the Queen of Hell. 

Spurred on by the slight upturn of Lilith’s lips in response, Mary lowered to her knees, her heart hammering in her chest, and lifted her hair up, offering her neck; “Please Mistress, make me yours.” 

Looking up beneath her dark lashes, Mary felt her belly flutter at the genuine smile that lit Lilith’s face before she closed them as she felt the leather hug her neck and Lilith repeat one word as she locked it in place, 

“Mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended to be a one shot but maybe you want more?


End file.
